the_chronology_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Len Kagamine
Kagamine Len (鏡音レン) was initially a Japanese-only male voicebank for the Vocaloid voice synthesizer software, including an English voicebank as of 2015 with the V4 release. He made his series debut in Point Zero ''alongside his mirror image and sibling, Rin. On the Chronology Series, Len is portrayed with a level-headed, introverted, serious, yet curious AI, capable of looking at situations from a more rational point of view. What he lacks in social skills are made up for in logical reasoning and vocabulary, the later with a noticeable amount of Keigo. He gets oddly excitable near technology and things pertaining to physics, wanting to know every single little thing about the objects. Rin refers to this phenomena as one of his 'nerd moments'. As the second of the twins to be conceptualized, Len is considered the younger of the siblings. Canon Len, as the rest of his fellow vocaloid brethren, is a singing android built by a company with the purpose to lend his voice to others so that they may create wonderful songs with it. A bit of a special case for being making a '2 by the price of 1' duo with his sister, their days were spent in the Crypton household in-between practicing sessions, performances and whatever leisure time was left, which the male vocaloid would often spend reading or playing video-games. Every night, they'd lay down on their charging pods and recharge to do it all over again the next morning. Composed of MEIKO, KAITO, the Kagamines themselves, Miku and Luka, there was always some funny shenanigans and/or conflicts occurring in the household and surprisingly enough for such a rigid schedule, days were never dull or even the same around the Crypton family. Pre-Chronology As revealed by the replay of a video file during their introduction to the role-play, Len, alongside his sibling Rin, was in the studio room playing during a practice session, before he noticed a dark smoke enveloping first his sister and then himself. It unknown which instrument he had been playing at the time, though it was very likely his signature keytar. Through the glass of the studio room, presumably other vocaloids (DEX and GUMI are mentioned) had been watching the practice and witnessed the twins' sudden and mysterious disappearance. Plot Involvement '''Point Zero' Prologue - The White Room: Upon booting up to find himself inside an extensive pure white room, Len, with a need to establish where he had been and how he had gotten there, pursuits for answers inside his own memory files. There he discovered a corrupted visual recording of him and his sister during a practice session that gets interrupted by mysterious tendrils of smoke before the recording blacks out completely. Knowing that someone had to be behind it, the male vocaloid becomes suspicious and decides to watch the rest of the group from far initially. Inspecting his own system further, he discovers that someone had logged an unknown Admin password on the console, locking him out of his own instruments database. Len feels violated by such an intrusive action and is disgusted to no end. It is soon revealed that Cobblepot was the man behind the abductions, which a plan to make the assortment of characters deal with S.H.I.E.L.D. for him, the motivation for agreeing with it being the fact that he'd not trigger the bombs in their heads that had been placed there while they were unconscious. Len is infuriated because his sister is being put on risk as well, and despite 'agreeing' with request relieves his stress by punching through the screen of the television that had been their captor's mode of communication earlier. They also get the Admin password to unlock the database. Travelling towards a fight no one signed up for, he proceeds to have a nervous breakdown over the fact that he and his sister were probably being sent to their doom, saying that if anyone had a brilliant idea, this was the time to execute it. Forced to stand up against four of The Avengers, the twins partner up with Lyle Walt, Double and Aeon, though the later has a change of heart and decides against attacking Spiderman. With the use of their shared skills, Len and his sister provide extensive detailed information about their enemy to their party, making them aware of what to expect. With their first task completed, Lyle suggests that they tell everyone involved the truth, that they weren't fighting willingly. This idea prompts the twins to bring forth their instruments and speakers, performing a mellow rock song which progresses into more metal territory and a cry for help, that echoed through the entire battlefield helping to bring the fighting to a halt. Thinking they're going to get blown up for the performance, Len apologises to his sister before receiving an electric charge of high voltage, forcing his system to shut down to protect itself and causing his body to fall limp on the ground. Chapter One - "One Eye Open": With a new boot up, Len found himself inside yet another ''unknown white room, this one more like a warehouse, which was not any amusing to him. Having just gone through a similar situation, the male vocaloid wasn't sure whether or not he could trust S.H.I.E.L.D. due to how not worthy of such Cobblepot and his crew had been. Beside him, his sister also booted up, though releasing an ear-piercing scream seemingly from nowhere right afterwards, having a nervous breakdown so strong that she goes limp right after being hugged by him, having forced her system into an emergency shut down. The rucks attracts the attention of Papyrus and Takemi, the later one seemingly having been searching for them for a while, stating how glad she was that they were still unharmed. In his usual awkwardness, Len replies with the same sentiment towards the others, still holding his unawakened sister while her OS went through a careful post-failure check-up. Eventually, Lyle joins the group, asking about Rin's current state. Meanwhile, Takemi had also offered to carry the unconscious female vocaloid to a proper resting place, an offer which prompted Len to panic and attempt explaining to them just what being vocaloid entitled: such as weighing about as much as a full average-sized fridge! His lacking social skills and nervousness, cause him to yell the answer at the girl, which then having realized so, prompted the boy to apologize in return. Meanwhile, Papyrus had left to meet with his brother, Sans, though not without sharing his phone number with the younger sibling first. Luckily for Len, Takemi doesn't take his sudden outburst badly and having understood the situation, mistakenly calls the twins 'robots', causing the male vocaloid to instantly correct her by stating at the right term is actually 'androids'. As the conversation progressed, Lyle invited Takemi to his adventuring party with the twin, which she accepts, and they decide to think over whether or not they wanted to stay behind in the S.H.I.E.L.D. warehouse or go forward with the group for a mission on acquiring the Tesseract. Len makes it clear that he's uncertain. Having been built for singing and not for fighting would put them at a great disadvantage against anything they'd be about to face. Though, if they had to go anyway, he'd have liked to be able to protect his sister somehow. In the end, there wasn't much of a choice to make. Forced to join everyone else on Nick Fury's command, the twins soon find themselves inside a murky, wet sewer tunnel, that was supposed to leave them right under Cobblepot's facility. Suddenly, lights are turned off and Ant-man had dropped the flashlight he had been holding. They were not alone, Killer Croc had come after them, a big monstrous, beastly crocodile enemy that had killed three people. Being the protective brother he is, Len orders his sibling to stay behind him the whole time, which the girl promptly obeys to. Two stances of possible friendly fire are interrupted by Akechi and Shiki, the last one putting up a barrier, shielding the twins from high voltage lighting attacks that if hit, could have potentially fried some of their components, warranting some thanks from the boy. For the rest of the fight, Lyle ordered them to use the Dimension, Search and Map skills, which together manifest as a rotational, zoomable 3D map with everyone's positions on it. Using it, the twins direct the others' attacks in the right directions even inside the darkened tunnel area. Killer Croc loses an arm due to Jerome's laser and retreats, thus ending the surprise fight. Chapter Two - "Infiltration": At the end of the sewer path, the group had encountered an elevator to the surface, which had led them to what seemed to be a storage room inside Cobblepot's base. Following the corridor ahead, they were confronted with a splitting way and signs stating 'Research Room' or 'Simulation Room'. Len hated the idea of splitting up the group, but seeing as there was nothing he could do to prevent the others from doing so, resigned himself to going along with Lyle's choice so that their party would stick together. Having gone for the Research Room, the party consisting of the twins, Lyle and Takemi, turned left coming across a straight corridor with both of its sides covered in glass. Len had been excited about the prospect of the room, expecting to find all sorts of scientific machines and information, anything his little nerd self could look forward to. Beyond the glasses, separated as if in little cages were some dark curious creatures, that mimicked the party's movements when they had passed through. As their party leader had decided to tap at the glass and interact with one of the tar-like beings, the male vocaloid had stopped in thought, watching for the creatures' reactions, that is, until Takemi had decided to interpolate herself in-between him and the glass. Not that it stopped the boy who had still tried to peek beyond her. With the girl making a suggestion for the group to keep moving, Len would soon find himself inside the room at the end of the corridor, where a terrible sight awaited them. A little Impish individual, a female not much older than his old sister in appearance was contained inside a glass tube, at first peacefully, until the machine had shocked her, painful screams echoing through the room. When it was done, the creature had fallen to the bottom of the tube, unconscious, with a 'thump'. Appalled, Len had panicked looking for a way to safely remove the girl from her prison and soon noticing a control panel nearby. Before he could have successfully found his way towards all the buttons, however, the sound of breaking glass echoed in the background. Someone had already punched it open on raw brute force. Prompted by the action, Lyle had started an argument with the culprit, Sub-Zero, which Len had promptly stepped in the middle of, trying to mediate both parts against a full-on fight. He didn't have much time for it though, as punching the glass had tripped an alarm, causing the machine to overheat and explode! Concerned, the brother had attempted to drag his sister away from the explosion and to a safe corner, only to fail to take her away from the blast's radius on time. The next thing he knew, she was in the ground, half of her head bow gone due to the fire. Following the explosion, the glass containers from outside in the corridor could be heard breaking, as the creatures from before had begun flooding the room, ready to attack them. Calling upon Lyle together with his sister, Len had been ready to use Real Spec on their attackers, but to their dismay, there was ''no information to obtain from them, instead, being met with a set of empty holographic screens. With nothing that the twins could assist with this time, the boy dismissed the pop-ups, focusing on shielding his sibling from Arthur's dynamite arrow's blasts as the fight continued. Eventually, all of the dark creatures had faded away into smoke, leaving only the rescued imp and a new group member (Willow) behind. Len's attention had then gone back to the now broken console, which he inspected thoroughly just in case there was anything salvageable or anything that could inform them of what the machine was for. Sadly the console was not useful, but luckily for the vocaloid there was also a computer sitting in one of the desks on a corner. He managed to turn it on, finding a couple of files inside the machine: E-mail logs, power-points and even a pie recipe, none which told them anything important though, unless the recipe was actually some kind of hidden code. He did consider that option, which had, in turn, prompted Lyle to store the whole thing, including the table itself, ''inside his pocket-dimension. With Willow and the rescued Midna now with them, the groups would come to meet in the corridor again, though those returning from the Simulation Room seemed to have being chased by something, judging by their hurry. Before one team can even relay their finding to the other, Cobblepot's voice echoed in the intercom taunting them before releasing more of the dark creatures after everyone. Midna rushes in front, leading them to one of the rooms beyond and they close the door, though not before Steve is killed by the enemy, attempting to hold it in place as they searched for an exit. Helping the barricade team, Len proceeded to holster up two of the couches located in the room and stack them against the door. When that didn't seem like it was going to hold, he had then positioned himself pushing it back, adding his unusual weight to the assort of people that had already been doing that. Shiki solves the bookcase puzzle revealing a hidden passageway behind it, prompting the ones holding the barricade, the male vocaloid included to gradually let go of it and make a run for survival. Jerome doesn't have the same luck and ended sharing Steve's fate. Chapter Three - "The Detour": The passage ends up in a new, wet and murky corridor, though not as terrible as the sewer had been. Rotten wooden planks filled up the walls on either side, in a poorly executed attempt to shield it from the outside rooms and mud covered the floors, making one's shoe soles stick to it, emitting a squishy sound when removed for the next step. Not thrilled with having to cross yet another dripping path, Len was forced to look ridiculous having put his left hand inside a shorts pocket to protect the gash from when he had punched the TV from getting in contact with water and possibly cause a short-circuit. Once more, the group was presented with splitting options, and the male vocaloid could only sigh in defeat as he watched Sub-Zero pick the right exit and Lyle pick the opposite one. These two adults, almost on the blue-haired one's case, were acting like straight on children! Children that refused to play together with each other even. It was grinding just to watch them. Despite everything, the twins had followed the young emperor determined to remain with the previously agreed upon party. Finding what seemed to be a security station inside the left room, Len inspected it from a distance, leaving Ritsu to work on hacking the computers on her own as he'd feel awkward disrupting the fellow A.I. Eric, however, did not have a problem doing so, soon pressing a button labelled 'office' in the panel. When he did so, the screens had changed, showing the group that which seemed to be a live-feed of Cobblepot's own office, from where they could overhear a conversation between the man and Zant that revealed the later to be the true mastermind behind all events thus far, having assisted the other with an army of shadow creatures in exchange for the Tesseract. The conversation also seemed to imply that the chips on everyone's heads were still active, despite no longer in the danger of blowing them up. Pressing the button labelled 'vault' caused the displays to shift again, this time displaying the image of the big energy cube suggesting that the object they needed to return to their respective words was stored somewhere, apparently unguarded. The only thing Len could get out of all this was frustration and the impression that they were being sent into a trap. Frustration over the amount of bad news that had been thrown on them, over not being able to do anything about it, having this feeling that things were coming to them too easy and that someone else was pulling the strings in the background, without a chance to change their fate. Starting to feel like the weakest link of the group and noticing that his power levels were around 47%, the male vocaloid drifted away from the others, on a desperate search for a socket where he could recharge. Unable to find one anywhere, he had dived under the monitor station willing to unplug the whole thing out of its own socket so that he could use it instead. Len had been really close when Leo had barged inside the room to point at it stating that there was a switch behind the monitors. Attempting to cover what he had been up to, the vocaloid watched as the whole thing folded, revealing yet another secret passage behind them, leading into a new corridor. They pressed on, following the new path in the quiet, perhaps ''too quiet environment, then a single gunshot rang out proving the boy's theory to be correct... Deathstroke stood on their way, having just shot both Leo and Ike Plymont dead. Len was furious, absolutely furious to see the mercenary again, bringing his sister closer for protection and Arthur had instantly given them an order to run away. Concurring, Lyle had summoned Porter, a huge robot able of holding 6 people inside, further hurrying non-combatants to go in for safety, stating that while he'd like the twins to stay and use Spec, this might be their most dangerous battle yet, leaving the choice to them. Conflicted, the boy picked up his currently inert sibling in a bridal carry, running through the battlefield to safely put her back down inside the Porter, but wanting to still help somehow took a step back out, exiting the safety-zone and making his way towards Parappa, who was panicking and needed to be directed to the robot. In thanks, the paper dog had given the male vocaloid his mic, which he proceeded to connect into an audio-port, after having materialized two huge speakers behind him. This next edition of Real Spec is amplified loudly enough to be heard from the entire battlefield, with all sorts of detailed information about the mercenary. Not liking this, Slade had then aimed a knife towards the vocaloid's jaw, which Arthur had quickly shot explosive charges at, exploding it into shrapnel that Alphonse had been already shielding him from. With both his saviours yelling at him to go to safety and his own system in power saving mode after that last Spec use, the boy is forced to run back to the Porter, leaving the more fight-based member to handle the rest of the encounter. Eventually, Deathstroke is downed and begins praising the group with a smirk, only to pull out and press a switch paralyzing everyone, but for the vocaloid twins acting as a low power EMP forcing an abrupt reset. The world had gone dark and when Len could finally see again, Midna had knocked the mercenary out with some kind of big fiery fist, freeing the group from the man's control, but not in time to avoid Shiki's death. Exiting Lyle's Porter and leaving the passed out mercenary behind, they all moved along into a new corridor. Chapter Four - "Getting Closer": TBA Final Chapter - "The End of the Beginning": TBA Epilogue(s) Len and Rin both say goodbye to the friends they made throughout the event, most notably Arthur Morgan, before agreeing to stay back with The Avengers and work under S.H.I.E.L.D. fulltime. Character Relationships * Arthur Morgan - A character from Red Dead Redemption II who debuted in ''Point Zero. Len is indebted to Arthur for saving him from Deathstroke's dangerously fast knife throw that would have certainly destroyed his jaw. He can admire Arthur's honored way of fighting and wisdom. A man you can count on. * Blake Belladonna - A character from ''RWBY who debuted in ''Point Zero. They haven't interacted too much during the event, but Len is similarly indebted to her for tackling him out of the way of a huge pillar. Blake is somewhat distant just like him, yet quite friendly when you get to know her. He can relate to that. * Lyle Walt - A character from ''Sevens who debuted in ''Point Zero. Lyle is... interesting. He's not a bad person, but he seems to lack sympathy, being too rational and pragmatic at times. Len is unsure of how to feel about him, though he is extremely thankful for having had him in the party, lending the support skills and keeping them safe. He also seems to actually care for the twins, even if in a mild way. * Papyrus - A character from ''Undertale who debuted in ''Point Zero. TBA. * PaRappa Rappa - A character from ''PaRappa The Rapper who debuted in ''Point Zero. TBA. * Kagamine Rin - A character from ''Vocaloid who debuted in ''Point Zero. Len's female counterpart and sibling. Rin is stubborn, impulsive, obnoxious, childish and a real handful most of the time. BUT, she's also one of the kindest, most altruistic and thoughtful person that he knows. Len admires Rin's proficiency at reading other people and reacting accordingly, being the social butterfly of the pair and never being afraid to speak her mind. Len constantly wishes that he could be more like that. While he's uncaring for might happen to him, deeming himself replaceable, Len cares strongly for keeping Rin safe and happy, willing to hide things from her to not taint her innocence and put himself in danger if needed. No risk is too great when it comes to keeping his sibling running, he'll raise hell and move mountains for her. * Sub-Zero - A character from ''Mortal KOMBAT who debuted in ''Point Zero. His heart is in the right place and he seems to have a soft spot for children, HOWEVER, has a tendency for acting impulsively, not thinking of the consequences and being incredibly petty about things. Not someone Len would like to team up with again. Too much to handle. * Hashimoto Takemi - An original character from the ''Persona '''''universe who debuted in Point Zero. Takemi is a very friendly, gentle, thoughtful and caring person, though sometimes a bit withdrawn. Len thinks of her as being just like Rin personality-wise, if the girl was less energetic and outspoken. Great at teamwork, as long as you're not inside a closed-off sewer. * Tony Stark - A character from the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU) '''who debuted in ''Point Zero. Tony has become Len's idol and inspiration when it comes to coding and software handling. He's honored to work in the Cape under someone so talented and capable and would love for Tony to become his mentor or something along those lines. It's odd that an intellectual individual like him has such a boisterous and charming personality, but he can get used to it. Note: Doesn't like to be called by 'Mister Stark' and seems bothered by the overuse of formal language. Must make an extra effort to relax near him. Trivia * The surname Kagamine is formed by the kanjis for 'Mirror' (鏡) and 'Sound' (音), the meaning being literally 'mirror sound' making allusion to the fact that Rin and Len are considered mirror images of each other. Len is simply a derivative of 'Left', though due to the lack of 'L' sounds in Japanese it may also be romanized as 'Ren'. * Len is 5' 11' (156cm) tall and weighs 410 lbs (almost 186kg). The top arc and side caps of the headset are detachable in case there's a need to change the color and/or design to match with the many costumes. * Ever since PZ and having punched through Cobblepot's television, Len has been wearing a fingerless glove on his left hand to cover the melted together layers of synthetic skin, an attempt to close the previously unprotected area from, for example, humidity and liquid substances. Possibly the first of many to come battle scars? Capabilities: * The twins consoles are filled to the brim with variated functions either related to OS tools or to better assist with their purpose of performing. As such it is composed of the following 'tabs': System check-up tools (Temperature, RAM, Internal Memory and error monitoring), Vocal settings, Instrument and MIDI database, a limited browser (Unable to make downloads and locks suspicious websites instantly to avoid tampers with the system), AM/FM Radio and Connection trays (USB, Bluetooth, Wi-Fi and a direct link to the other's console). At the top of every screen, similar to a smartphone, there are Wi-Fi and battery status trackers. * Len's instrument database is composed of his signature keytar, drumset, piano, harmonica, violin, shamisen, brass French horn and a full set of turntables. Both twins also have a mic stand, a solo microphone, a megaphone and a pair of speakers as options. There can only exist a max of two of the same instrument at once (one for each, save for speakers where the max is four) and when together the twins can share their instruments with each-other using the console link. Len's instruments are always white with gold details and the F clef somewhere in the design. * The vocal settings tab is composed by sliders labelled: Breathiness (BRE), Brightness (BRI), Clearness (CLE), Gender Factor (GEN) and Opening (OPE). They're the staple of every Vocaloid voicebank and how users tune a voicebank to their liking. It allows for every creator to have their own unique ways of making the voice sound, furthering the idea that two songs will hardly sound exactly the same. There are also checkboxes for the Appended voicebanks, which are variations of the default voice. Len's append options are Power, Cold (more soft and whispery) and Serious (a bit of a harsher voice, clearer phonemes). * The many objects in the database, append voicebanks and gender factor setting are heavily relying on the Vocaloid's inherent ability to create solid holograms and/or trick the tactical senses of others with the right stimulus. As such, any instrument that doesn't instantly dematerializes once it leaves the twin's hands (for example, the pianos and keyboards) can still not be played by another person, even if they can touch and press/pluck at the keys/strings. The sound doesn't come from the instruments themselves but from the Vocaloid itself, the instrument is simply a receiver of those settings. * Similarly, genderbending with the GEN setting, or selecting an appended voicebank will apparently influence the Vocaloid's appearance, though the new attire and or changes in height are no more than more visual and tactical cues. Normally, there are no changes in personality assigned to these setting, though external unexpected factors could potentially influence such a thing. * Len's Appended voicebanks can be differentiated visually by the color of the choker's LEDs: Yellow for Power, Blue for Cold and Purple for Serious. LenAppendPower.png|Append Outfit Lenka.png|Genderbent Form: Lenka Components/Caution: * Physically, the twins come with their own sets of cables (USB, Aux Cord) about 2 meters long each, located inside a hidden drawer located in the underside of one of the sides of the headset, while the other will hold the entrances themselves in case objects needed to be plugged into the Vocaloid instead. They each also have their own USB adapter in case they need to recharge from a socket, though being solar-power compatible, it shouldn't be a frequent concern, except for nocturne use. * Ever since the update from V2 Act 1 into Act 2, it has been added a chest compartment where food residue will be accumulated and combusted for extra energy, though not nearly as efficient as an electrical current. It has been requested by Rin and her brother doesn't use his at all, on the strong conviction that it is a completely pointless feature. * Not built for highly demanding situations, stressful and overwhelming happenings can cause a Vocaloid's components to overheat, causing functions to glitch, the OS to freeze and in extreme conditions, the whole system to prompt an emergency shutdown to protect itself from permanent damage. Emergency reboots will then be followed by a long and cautious file check-up to pinpoint and correct possible corruption of data before the Vocaloid can be operant again. To avoid being strenuous to the system, it is recommended to properly shutdown your Vocaloid with the usage of the provided power down button located on their 'shirt's chest area. Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:Point Zero Category:Unfinished Pages Category:The Cape Category:Multiverse Protection Foundation